Will we ever change?
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane, having the utmost difficult time trying to find out why this feeling in thier gut, is directed towards one another. Finding Jervis to Be Manipulative, and Scarecrow to be.. Well scary. M For Yaoi, Slight Lemon, and Language. All for Later chapters as well. What will Batman do about this, What about the Riddler? Violence, hate Fear and Madness.
1. Homophobia

**Warning: Characters Don't belong to me, they belong strictly to The creators of Batman, No matter how hard I want them to be mine. -.-**

**P.S:: Rated M For Mature For Language, Yaoi (Guy x Guy) Slight lemon ~**

**IF You No Approve then Don't Read.**

**Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter) x Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow)**

It was Cold Outside Tonight. Jervis Tetch Watched bitterly as he saw his breath burst into steam in front of him. He Shivered, Clasping his gloved hands together, breathing into them for Warmth. Looking up from the foggy Street corner, keeping himself in the shadows from all views of the Bat, and his Little Do-gooder he Drags along side him everywhere. Jervis looked over his Shoulder, No body.

Only Just recently escaping the Asylum, a week prior to today, With the help of course, Of the Scarecrow.

Jervis was in no mood to be caught again so quickly. And especially with that good for nothing bat to be the one to bring him back.

" Uh.. Lewis? Mr. Carroll, Is that you?" A young voice asked from behind. Jervis jumped slightly at the sudden noise, but turned none the less.

"That would be me, Yes? Do you have it?" His Southern English accent kept, if only above a whisper. His eyes wondering around him quickly to make sure no eyes were on him, There weren't, to his luck. He let his eyes fall on a young man, who stood in front of him, short and thin, most of his body covered in sweaters and a Heavy coat, Mouth covered in a Dark Brown scarf, his eyes were blocked off by the shadow of his hood and He couldn't see his face.

"Yes Sir, The papers you asked for, for a Miss. Alice Pleasance? Correct?" The Young man asked.

Jervis Smiled at this. Showing off his Overbite.

"Yes, Thank you Young Lad." Being handed the papers, he quickly grabbed them and stuffed them in his Hat. "That'll be all." He handed the man a 20 Dollar bill. "For your Troubles." He smiled once more, tipped his hat, and was soon on his way.

The walk back To the Warehouse wasn't hard, but keeping people to mind their own business and to keep their pesky eyes to themselves was a whole other story, but all and all nobody gave him unwanted glares, and nobody, for all he knew, called the police. It was successful really.

Getting back inside, he closed the doors, locking them tightly behind him. "Jonathan? You here love?"

"Shut up Tetch." Jonathan's voice came from the other room, Jervis threw his coat off lazily onto a chair and walked into their kitchen.

The place they found, they were very fortunate to of found, running water, a bed, a working kitchen, all the extra's to live a proper life, or at the very least, to survive. The Heating was no good, so they had to have a fire running at all time, Jervis had to create a Fire place off in the corner of the large Break room, which wasn't too hard. Being overly used to having to make do with nothing.

Jervis stepped into the cluttered kitchen, He noted to himself that he'd have to clean up the place at some point..

Crane was sitting at the table, playing cards with himself, a half open book laying on the table, and his long lanky legs propped up on the second Chair, Jervis's to be exact.

"Did you get the 'Important Papers'?" Jonathan Stated plainly not looking over at his acquaintance. Setting down the Cards, Frustrated.

"I indeed did," He said, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Are you.."

"Having Trouble? Yes, Stupid fucking cards won't flip correctly." Jonathan seethed. Jervis smiled at this, "What are you trying to do?"

Jonathan didn't respond, and acted as if he didn't hear him. Picking up his book, he began reading again. Muttering under his breath.

Jervis sighed, and walked over to the Oven, grabbing the kettle off the counter, filling it with cold water and setting it to boil. "You know dear, I could possibly help you if you told me what the matter was. I'm good at cards you know." Still getting no response he shrugged and went over to turn the temperature on the stove a little higher.

Walking over to the table, snatching the book from Crane's hands, and out of the others reach. Getting only threats from the other, he ignored them as he slid the book away.

"I. WAS. READING. THAT." Crane hissed threw gritted teeth.

"And I was Talking. Now Pay attention you Jub Jub." Jervis pushed Cranes feet off of his seat, and sat down on the creaky wooden chair. Picking up the deck of cards.

Noticing that the Jack card was placed up right, than all the others. Jervis looked over at his Friend and chuckled. "I see what you were trying to do." He grabbed the deck and began dealing erratically. "Want to play War?" Crane nodded slightly.

The kettle began hissing behind them, and Jervis quickly jolted up, to tend to the Tea.

"Want to make this game a tad more.. Intriguing?" Jervis asked, pouring the tea, into two separate cups. Before setting down the cups beside himself and the Scarecrow.

Crane raised and eyebrow, grabbing his cup and began sipping. "What exactly are you offering?" Crane asked taking another sip of his Tea. English Breakfast burning his upper lip, it felt comforting. Running his slender fingers threw his soft brown hair, grabbing his cards.

"I'll admit it's something more Adult." He waved his hand Idly in the air, smirking innocently. "A bit of.. _Strip_War?"

Crane couldn't help but stare at his friend, "_Do you.. W..-what… I..-I I Don't.. What!?" _In a stage of utter… something er other.. He wasn't sure how to respond to the other male. A Slight blush making its way on his cheeks.

Jervis rolled his eyes, propping his head on the palm of his hands, "Oh You know I don't speak Nonsense not-from-the-book. Spit it out."

Jonathan wasn't sure if he heard the other correctly, maybe Jervis didn't know what he said himself? Seemed unlikely.

"I..-I'm not _Striping_ in _Front _of _you!" _Jonathan shouted, his voice sounding more edgy than he would of liked it to. Which only got a roll of the eyes from the shorter male.

"It's not like I'm asking you to go off and Slay the Jabberwock, now am I? This is nothing compared to that!" He argued

"But it's still a lot! Look, I'm not doing it." Jonathan spat out. Standing and pointing a stern finger. "That's final." He pushed himself out of his chair, but before he got anywhere.

"What? Are you afraid?" Jonathan flinched as if he was just punched in the face.

"What did you just say?" He snarled.

"Are you afraid?" Jervis smirked at his reaction. "It's perfectly understandable, everybody has fears, everybody is afraid of something." He sat up in his chair and looked directly into the Scarecrows eyes. "What? Is the 'Lord of Fear' Afraid to undress himself in front of a Mad Man such as me? Are you scared of your body? Or are you scared of m…"

"_If you so much as THINK The end of that sentence, I'll Strip the skin from your bone's and feed it to the Bat!" _Scarecrow hissed, before Jonathan was able to grab his composure again.

Jervis smiled, flipping the cards at his finger tips. "You in?" He asked Innocently.

Crane growled. But sat back down.

'_No fear..'_

'_No fear..'_

'_No fear..'_

'_Hey diddle diddle…'_

Jervis Flipped the cards, and decked the cards. Splitting the cards in two, giving Crane a half, and him the other.

Crane pulled out his card, flipping it. Jervis did the same. Going back and forth for a while until Jervis got the hole deck in his hands. Setting the empty cup of tea to his side, smirking at Jonathan. "I think I'll like for your shirt to be gone." He waved his hand at a blushing Jonathan. "Well?" Crane cursed himself under his breath, He knew he should of shuffled his cards..

He removed the piece of fabric from his upper body, shivering from the cold air touching his pale skin. Giving him unwanted Goosebumps and unwanted eyes. "Your a lot skinnier than I imagined you."

"Shut up Tetch."

Jervis Shrugged. And let a giggled escape his throat.

"What's so fucking hilarious now?" Jonathan hissed, crossing his thin arms around his thin frame.

"_You _my dear!" He giggled again "Your just such an odd specimen, like the eaglet, or the Walrus." He smiled, resting his chin in his hands.

Crane rolled his eyes. "Tetch.."

"Jervis."

"What?"

"Stop calling me Tetch, It's far too formal."

Crane wasn't sure how to continue. So he didn't.

"You really need to lighten up, and pull that Stick out of your rear end." Jervis said plainly, playing with his cards, before setting them back down. "People may like you more."

"Who says I want people to _LIKE_ me. I want people to _FEAR_ me Te…"

"Jervis"

"WHATEVER!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I was being serious about the stick."

Jonathan threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Forget it!" He grabbed his shirt, throwing it back on, standing up, and storming to the door. Jervis could practically feel his soul sink.

"Whe..-Where are you going?" He asked, pulling out of his seat, and ran to Jonathan.

"Leaving." His voice sounding angry. Not scarecrow angry, just angry.

"B..b..-but y..-you can't leave!" Jervis insisted "Y..-you s..s..-sim..-simply c..-cant!" He stuttered nimbly.

Jonathan stopped, turning around suddenly, almost ran directly into Jervis. He didn't say anything, he gave Jervis a curious looked, like he was studying him. Eyeing him up and down, then letting his eyes land on his face.

Jervis began to regret trying to stop him. His consistent staring and no talking, was beginning to bother him, though he was used to it, it felt odd when all of Jonathans attention was just on him.

"W..-what?" Jervis asked, an eye brow raised, his messy blond hair fell over his eyes, he pushed them aside and looked up at Crane, who has yet to of said something.

"That."

"What are you talking about?"

"That Stutter."

"What stutter?"

"I've Never Heard you stutter before."

"Again, What stutter?"

Jervis sounded unsure of himself, and hoped that Jonathan didn't Notice. To his dissatisfaction, He did. And Pursued it as well.

"Were you nervous? Did I get the Mad Hatter Nervous?" A grin began to grow on the Scarecrows face. His eyes grew dark and stared directly in The hatters soul, making standing there even worse for the shorter male.

"Oh… I see." He chuckled, a very unpleasant chuckle. "You crave attention, I forgot, without another Presence, you'll be alone, and when you're alone, there is absolutely nobody to look at you, talk to you, give you the slightest bit of agnologment." He let his smile grow a bit more, turning into something more sick and twisted. Stepping closer to Jervis.

Jervis couldn't speak.

"Let's see here, You're afraid, of being alone, one of the many reasons you pursued that Alice woman, your old assistant. Why you attend Group therapy. Why you never seem to escape the Asylum by yourself.."

"Shut up…"

"Why you always shout, and say nonsense things, why you're always arguing, denying. Writing, drawing.."

"Shut. Up!"

"Why It's almost impossible to keep you quite, even when pumped full of drugs, because if nobody's looking at you, you get..

Jervis grabbed Jonathan by the Shoulders and slammed his lips on the others. Resulting in a bruising kiss. Crane muffled a yelp, His eyes wide, Mind spinning A hundred miles and second. He tried to shove the shorter male off of him, but he wouldn't budge. Holding The taller man's head in place.

He let go, for only a moment. "You Talk too much.." kissing him once again.

Jonathan was able to pull away, a blush a both mens faces, but Jervis was the only one smirking to himself. "what?" He commented "To scared?" He burst into a fit of laughter "Oh Alice, I do enjoy it when you fight me." He smiled. Jonathan said nothing. No emotion on his face, nothing. When Jervis finally got himself to calm down, he looked up at The other's face. "Jonathan dear?" He asked, waving his hand in front of his face "Hello?"

No response

He rested his arms on his hips. "Curiouser and Curiouser.."

No response

"Oh Jub Jub.. Jonathan I.."

"_No Jonathan."_

Jervis was slightly shocked at the new tone in his voice, it sounded like gravel, deep, hoarse, raspy.. Angry.. Jonathan, looked up at Jervis and grinned, this terrible toothy grin.

"_Just Scarecrow."_

With a twist of his wrist he grabbed Jervis and threw him against the dirty wall. Pinning him there, holding Jervis arms over his head, with just one of his hands, sticking his knee between his legs. Face just inches away from the struggling man.

"_Baa Baa Black sheep have you any wool.."_

Jervis's cheek's grew redder at the closeness of his friend. Scarecrow smirked and chuckled menacingly, enjoying every moment of this.

"_Yes sir! Yes sir! Three bags full!"_

He leaned in close to him, practically sandwiching the others body between himself and the wall. Holding his body into place, his free hand digging into Jervis's side. Getting a yelp from his victim, sending pleasant sick chills down The Scarecrows back, and growing his grin a bit wider, leaning down and roughly kissing the shorter male beneath him. Letting his tongue slip out of his mouth, and to his surprise, Tetch opened his mouth willingly to the taller man's dominance.

Crow watched as Jervis's eyes began to flutter until shut. Leaning into the kiss, Scarecrow dug his nails into his side again, getting another yelp, He chuckled at his ignorance. He Grabbed him and tossed him roughly on the floor, crawling on top of him, Jervis's eye's were lustful, and cheeks a bright red.

"_One for the Maiden.. One for the Dame.."_

Scarecrow pulled off his shirt hastily, and ripped Jervis's from his own body, Taking his time in the process. Leaning over biting The Hatters soft pale skin on his neck "_Jonathan.." _Jervis Moaned out, He bit harder, The small man winced but didn't pull away. Crow Chuckled.

Making his way down to his pants, pulling them down to his knees, then off, tossing them in some random direction, before quickly removing his own. He let his mouth cling to Jervis's once again, and let his tongue roam inside a bit longer, It tasted like Tea, His mouth still moist from the cup he was recently Drinking from moments before. Still warm.

"_Oh.. J..-Jonathan.." _Jervis Purred menacingly, He Planned this out. You could tell by his eyes, this was his sick Intentions all along, That Manipulative Bastard.. Took him to the point where he knew he couldn't control himself anymore, when Scarecrow would take the wheel. He wanted this, He tricked him into this.. The stuttering… the stripping.. the fears.. It's too late now.

He wants this, they both do..

"_Lets go to Wonderland.." _He sang Insanely

"_One for the Shepard who lives down the lane…"_

Without Hesitation.

It Burned, Jervis screamed out, wincing in pain. He gasped, which only got sick laughter from the Scarecrow, who only pushed in further, and further, pulling back out, just to slam himself in once again, He slowed down a little after this, to help the other adjust. Which, finally he soon did.

Jervis dug his nails into Scarecrows back, holding back his noise's, much to the Crows Displeasure. He pushed harder, and harder, until, what sounded like a squeak, escaped the Mad Hatters mouth. He was going to pay..

Moving his hips in what seemed to be some ungodly rhythm, soon matched the shorter males and were both going at a steady pace for a good while, but that wasn't good enough. Scarecrow wanted to see him whither underneath him.. He Began to slam in harder, Leaning forth, and biting the other's neck, moving his head downward and biting his arms "_J..-Jonathan!" _He Breathed out. _"Wonderland.. I'm getting closer to the looking glass..afk.. ahAh!" _Scarecrow Slamed into a sweet spot, just the one he was looking for. Jervis began squirming underneath him.

"_What's my name?" _Scarecrow Demanded

"_Jona..-AH!"_

"_No, What's my name!?" _He lashed even harder.

It took a moment before he could answer

"_S..-Scarec..-crow..Oh.. J-jabba..AHhhH!"_

"_Say It right Or you'll never stand again!"_

Jervis's Nails dug deeper into Crow's back, He mumbled it in his shoulder.

Scarecrow stopped.

"NO! DON'T!" Jervis Begged, is voice desperate, more so than he would of liked.

"_Mary had a little lamb…:"_

"Scarecrow! Your name is scarecrow! Just.. Please…"

"_Beg."_

"W..-wha.."

"_Beg for it." _He growled delightfully.

"Please.."

"_LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"_

Jervis was struck with words, afraid of what he might choose to say, may piss of this side of his companion he just wasn't used to. But he Didn't want to stoop as low as to beg for Sex, But oh GOD, did he want to.. His pride.. Gone.. What Pride? Your Pride is Wonderland! And your almost there.. For Wonderland.. for Alice… Tea..

"Oh god.." He said weakly, head rested up against the cold hard ground. "Please…"

That was more than enough for Scarecrow to finish what he started, and left Crane to clean up the mess.

Up against the couch, cleaning himself off, he watched the smaller male, wearing only his jacket to cover himself, clean up the mess on the floor. Jonathan couldn't believe what he had just done, He didn't know if he should feel applauded at the fact of the situation, or what, He was without words, and didn't feel the need to talk. What was there to say? Jervis soon got up, a content smile on his face, soft blonde hair messed up and hung limply on his soft face, walking into the kitchen. He heard the Stove turn on, After all of that, Jervis seemed unfazed by the Entire situation, He's making Tea, is that all he can think about? Really? He just fucked him to no feeling and all he can do is clean up and make Tea?

Is there relationship.. Well.. What IS There Relationship now? Is it going to change? Or become awkward between them?

He felt exhausted, propping himself up on the couch and let his eyes drift.

"Alice! Would you like English Breakfast or Earl Grey?" Jervis shouted from the other room.

Crane sighed, but let a small smile creep on his face.

No, Nothing's changed. Not in the Slightest.

_**My Fisrt Post on xD I've been Dying to make this pairing for a while, its not all that good but I tried.**_


	2. Oneirophobia

Warning! BioHazard!: Characters Do not belong to me. Sadly.. -.-

Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter) x Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow)

"_There's a Place where the Garden can take you.. through the Looking Glass…"_

Jonathan Turned uncomfortably in his sleep for what Jervis could tell, which wasn't much since he was laying uncomfortably himself, on the floor. It was his turn to take the floor that night, Cranes will be Tomorrow and it goes back and forth from there. Humming to himself, He can't seem to sleep.

"_Make a way with the plants they can take you.. To __Your __Path.."_

Restlessly, he looked at his watch. It was far too dark to see anything. He couldn't sleep. Standing up off the cool floor, he walked sheepishly to the kitchen, flipping on the light.

"_Chase away all the funny pain.. Down the Rabbit Hole.."_

He let his tired blue eyes look down at his watch. 4:26 a.m. He groaned to himself. He was so tired, He just couldn't sleep. Only hours before had him and Jonathan went to wonderland together.. Glancing over that the Stove. Tea. Tea always sets his mind to rest.

"_And another world awaits.. behind the little door.."_

Heading to the cabinets, and pulling out a cup for himself. The kettle hung over the stove, a bit high. But he just stood on his tip-toes and snatched it, just barely reaching it. Setting it down quietly, Trying to not wake up the male slumbering in the room beside him.

"_You can go ask Alice.. Just why the Hatter is mad.."_

He chuckled to himself softly singing that last part to himself. Reaching for the faucet, While quickly grabbing the kettle. Filling it up to the brim, then setting it on the stove, turning it on high. Reaching inside a counter cabinet, and pulling out two boxes, One Tea, the other Sugar cubes. He set the Tea bag, which read Lipton on the Tag, into the rounded mug. 'Lipton' He thought rolling his eyes. 'Are we running out of Real Tea?'

"_All are Welcome in Wonderland…"_

Resting his back against the counter, and letting his sleepy eyes drift for a second. Thinking about Alice, His Alice.. A small smile reaches his lips. Every sweet noise still humming contently in his ears, and every moment, movement. His heart raced only slightly, reminiscing in those fond memories, he could almost swear the taste was still with him.

Still a tad bit sore, He really didn't mind all that much. But question's began to nag at the back of his mind. Was this going to become a regular thing? Or was that just a one time event? He had enjoyed it, but did his Alice regret it? He surely hoped not. That Simply wouldn't do! He brushed his fingers threw his thick blonde bangs. What if Alice doesn't …

A high pitched Squeal made his eyes shoot open. The Tea!

Turning around and pulling it off the oven. Near burning himself in the process, and placed it on another spot on the stove that wasn't heated. He flipped the switch off. How long had he'd been in Wonderland with his wondering thoughts? He completely forgot about his train of thought when he began to pour the Hot water into his cup, Dipping in the Tea bag. The water tinted to a clear brown, The steam hit his face, it was nice. Comforting.

Eyes Growing heavy again, He couldn't sleep. Could not.. would not.. He waved his hand over his head Idly. More nonsense.

Opening a package of sugar cubes, tossing in a couple cubes, until he was completely satisfied. He took a cube and threw it in his mouth before putting away the packages.

Taking the cup in hand, taking a sip. Still too hot, Burning his lips he removed it from his mouth in utter annoyance. Just wanting to drink it, Now he had to wait for it to cool.

Sighing, he walked over to his wooden chair and placed the cup down beside him.

"_There's a cat that smiles like… the Crescent moon.."_

He placed his head lazily on the back of his hand, elbow resting on the table. His finger swirled around his cup.

"_And the Caterpillar that need's a light.. On top of his __Mushroom.."_

"Bloody Tea.." Jervis murmured under his breath.

"_All are Welcome in Wonderland.."_

"Till the Queen Screams off with your head."

Jervis Jumped at the sudden loudness, almost knocking his cup off the table, but saved it just in time. Jervis snapped his head over to the door way, where a groggy Scarecrow stood. Eye lids half closed, and hair hanging over his face. "Hypnogaja, I didn't know you listened to them."

"I.. –I don't." Jervis Meekly stated, "I just like the song."

Jonathan said nothing, and just stood in the door way, leaning against the frame.

"Can't Sleep?" Jervis asked, well more stated than anything else.

Again Jonathan didn't respond. Jervis Didn't bother to pursue. Too early.

There was a long silence, but neither would really consider it awkward.

"Where's my book?"

Jervis looked at him curiously. "What book?"

"The one you took last night from me, I want it back."

"Check on the counter, I think I placed it there."

Jervis took a sip of his tea, not bothering to keep his eyes off the other male, he looked sort of.. Cute, when he woke up. In a very odd way of course, but how his hair seemed to just fall so lifelessly reminded him of a child. Oh Alice..

Jonathan took his seat at the table and opened his book back to his page and began reading again. Nothings different. Nothing at all.

But, Jervis couldn't help but feel the urge to just want to jump over the table and kiss the other senseless and numb. That was normal right? Normal. If Getting slammed into by the closest person you could consider a friend, same gender by the way, was considered normal, then everyone would be doing it. There was nothing normal about the situation, or the people involved in it.

Breathing threw his nose, he took another drink of his Tea, Hm… Lipton isn't _All_ That bad..

A growling noise came from in front of him. Was Jonathan Growling at him? He looked up, to see that Crane wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to him. What in bloody hell was that noise? He put the cup back up to his lips. There it was again, The growling.

He looked back at Jonathan, Still not fazed, or seemed to of moved from the spot. No smirk on his face, like he had been messing with him. What the Jabb.. Then it hit him. Like a Tea Tray that fell out of the sky and hit him square in the face.

"Jonathan, dear? When's the last time you ate?" Jervis asked.

Crane looked up at him. No emotion showed on his face.

"I'm not entirely sure, why?"

Jervis pointed to Crane's stomach. "Your making unpleasant noises."

"So?"

Jervis almost forgot. Jonathan could honestly care less about his own well being, He'll drink a glass a water, well at least enough to survive, and maybe half a cracker every other week. Jervis glared at him. Before standing up, "Do you prefer Pancakes or Waffles?"

Jonathan looked at him. "I'm not hungry."

"The Jub Jub You aren't!" Placing his hands on his hips, in a very feminine manner. "You're eating." His sounded strict, as if talking to a misbehaving child.

"Why does it matter If I eat or not?" He asked, looking back down at his book.

"Well, It should matter a whole lot to you, What of your work that your so proud of? It would go to waste if you die, and in the hands of whom? Who might abuse it, or even worse, claim it as their own, would you like that?" Jervis watched anger flush into Cranes eyes, then defeat.

"Waffles."

That's more like it.

Jervis gave a warm smile to Crane, who only rolled his eyes and looked back at his book. Frustrated.

Walking over to the stove once again, and began his work.

Jonathan Sat there, thinking it was a stupid Idea, that Tetch was just going to waste valuable food supplies, making him something, that he wasn't planning on eating. Let him feel victorious, There was no way in fuck he was going to eat his food.

After a couple of minutes, he began to feel curious. Turning around, he saw Tetch was mixing things into a bowl. Humming to himself, which sounded like something like the 'Old Father William' Testament. His eyes wondered a little lower, Jervis still hadn't thrown his pants back on, maybe he couldn't find them? His legs were bare, but his rear end was covered.

Fighting back Dirty thoughts of what he wanted to do with tho.. He shook his head.

"_London Bridges falling down.."_ He mumbled to himself, He is The Scarecrow, 'Lord of Fear' 'Master of Terror.' He doesn't have Sexual desires, Well.. Perhaps the Scarecrow does, but him, as Jonathan Crane, doesn't… Right? No.. Especially to a freak like Tetch. He's what people call an 'Attention whore.' Suffering from Monophobia, or in simpler terms, The fear of being alone. Also has the Ironic slight fear of Dementophobia.. but that's another story for another time.

The thought of having sexual desires made his gut chirn, but then again..

Some sweet smell wafted in the air, Making Jonathan turn his head once again into Tetch's direction.

He was Making waffles. Jonathan could feel his stomach Growling, louder than usual. His mouth slightly watered. Licking his lips, he set down his book, crossing his legs to watch the master at work.

"Those smell good."

"They better." A chuckle could be heard from Jervis's way. "I made them."

"I didn't know you cooked."

"Self taught." Jervis looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. "I had to feed myself growing up, My Mother being to busy and all."

"She didn't take care of you?"

"She kept a Roof over my head 'Till I Was perhaps 20? I think? Anyways, She stopped feeding me at a young age, and when she did make food, it wasn't any good. But she was kind." Shrugging, he flipped the waffle a bit, then tampered with it, Fixing it.

Questions began bothering Crane, He knew a bit about Tetch, but only the Information given on his Asylum file. Which was The Basic Information, like Name, Age, Height, Weight, and mental illness, And the diagnosis. He also learned a thing or two from him by spending his time with him back in the Asylum. And well of coarse now.

"What about your Dad?"

"A Father? Never had one, well, I did. For about a week I suppose. But He was a nobody, no good from the stories I was told about him. I don't remember him at all, but It's really nothing. Doesn't bother me any." Grabbing a plate from a shelf, he placed the food on it. Setting it in front of a mouth watering Crow.

"We don't have any syrup I'm afraid, but I do believe we have some butter. Would you like some?" Crane nodded eagerly. Jervis grabbed the butter a fork and a knife, placing them in front of Jonathan. "What about you? Mother Father?"

"Both of them were never there for me," He buttered his waffles before setting down the knife, and taking a bite. Practically inhaling the food.

"What a Pity, they missed out." Jonathan stopped eating for a moment to give Jervis a questioning look, before continuing.

Jervis smiled his normal toothy grin. "Well if they didn't, I suppose you wouldn't be who you are today."

"And you would be?"

Jervis played a sarcastic laugh, rolling his eyes. "You know very well, that even if my parents were still there for myself that I would have still ended up the way I did." He looked over at the counter plainly, walking over and began cleaning his mess. "Nothing, and I repeat Nothing, with avert my obsession and love, From My dearest Wonderland." His sternness was highly audible.

"And why's that?" Crane Pushed.

Jervis seemed to be at a loss of words.

"W..w..-Well because it's a Frabjous book, written by an amazing Writer, who obviously had taste and knew how to create something other than just monotone Repetitive Book's with the same basic plot. Utterly boring if you ask me. But Alice's Adventures in Wonderlands, are…It's just… Welcoming." He said very simply.

The room was quiet for a bit. Jonathan was finished eating. The silence was a bit odd, Jervis should of said something by now. He turned around to see Jervis. Staring at him. A slight blush made its way to his cheeks. "What."

"Did you know that when you eat you smack your lips."

Crane stared at him. "What."

"When you eat. You're loud."

"Is that some sort of issue?"

Jervis didn't answer him, but only continued to stare.

"Did anyone ever tell you how pretty your face is?"

"Where are you going with this Te.."

"Jervis."

"Jervis…" He spat out the name in annoyance. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just simply pointing out the obvious. You did it for a living you should be used to it."

Jonathan smirked. "Is there something eating at you Jerv?" The use of a nickname seemed to throw The Hatter off guard.

"One pill makes you taller, one pill makes you small, one pill that your mother gives you does simply nothing at all, go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall.."

"A Straight forward answer if you will."

Jervis waved his hand in the air, as if to swat away an annoying bug. "Oh nothing." Placing the rest of the dirty dishes that he had been holding for a while with the other hand, into the sink. "You just always seem sad. In some sort of dire Depression, sulking on the inside. I was only wondering if you received complements." Is voice seemed honest, but his face was hiding something.

Crane played along. "No." Replying honestly. "Not in a single aspect of my life, Only when I became a Rouge did anyone pay me any mind. Showed me respect. Fear." Jervis took his seat beside the Scarecrow.

"Well I Appreciate you." He didn't smile when he said this. Just stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the room. Then he looked up at Jonathan "I'm sorry nobody paid you any well deserved attention, You did your best and were laughed at." Looking directly into Scarecrows face, hoping for some eyes contact, but got none.

"You Deserve better than this. But Once a Rouge, always a rouge. That will never change." Standing up. "If the Batman finds us, _When_ He does. Just remember that you don't have to try so hard to Frighten him." He smiled slightly before leaving the room. "We all know the Bat is no match for 'The lord of Fear'." Crane didn't believe that for a second. Yet a small smile made its way on his lips for a second, before being pushed away even quicker.

"We will never change," Crane whispered Silently to himself.

"_My fair lady.."_

_**Second Chapter is up, just fluff and complements right now, and Alice Pleasance and thy Batman are going to make an appearance real soon! More Yaoi Coming your way as well, and soon. The E-Nygma Show! Riddler appearance getting ready in perhaps the next few chapters. Some slight one sided Riddler x Scarecrow (Meaning only the Riddler is interested) and Alice x Hatter (Sort of both sided, but I guess we'll see what happens ;D) Reviews are Welcome! **___


	3. Apollophobia

**Warning: Characters Aren't mine. No matter how much I beg.**

Batman loomed over the city, sitting oddly on the near top of some vacated Building. Staring over his city, the wind blowing at his cape in the night sky, and whistling on by. His figure unmoving, but eyes scanning rapidly over his city. The Mad Hatter and the Scarecrow had just recently escaped and were keeping a low profile, They were planning something. He knew it. Sensed it in every fiber of his being, it bothered him knowing that the fine people of this city may soon suffer if he didn't act quickly enough.

Tapping into the headphones, he contacted Alfred.

"Alfred, anything abnormal in the scans readings?" Batman asked, referring to the tests that he sent in earlier. He suspected that there was a Hatter spotting somewhere near the old G.C.P.D Building back in Arkham city, and he just wanted to confirm the feeling urging at his gut.

"I'm Afraid I don't know, sir." Alfred uncertainly responded in the ear device. "The test came up inconclusive and unbalanced."

"Unbalanced?"

"Meaning it was the DNA of a 'maybe' Mad Hatter, and perhaps several others. It seemed a tad old, if I may, to present date."

"So it was older DNA."

"Precisely Sir."

Batman sighed, and hung his head a little lower, in thought. Well, it wasn't the first time his gut steered him wrong. "Alright, thank you Alfred."

"My Pleasure, sir. Mind me asking, but what do you plan on doing now?"

"What I always do."

"Of coarse sir. I'll be right here when you need me."

Then the transmission cut off. Batman let his eyes wonder over the city again, nothing out of the ordinary. People driving by, cars honking everywhere. The night sky lit the city up. It was truly a breathtaking sight. That the Bat was far to familiar with. Leaving him feeling ever more uneasy. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. There was someone he had to go check on.

Swooping down off the building, and off to see a certain Miss. Alice Pleasance domain.

Jonathan Crane woke up with a start. Lifting his face off the hard table, wondering to himself, of how he ended up falling asleep where he did, he opened his dreary eyes, eyeing down his present state. A book was folded beside him, page uncertain. He looked at the book a little harder, it was the one he's been reading. 'Sleepy Hollow,' such a good book, he'd only started a day prior. Sitting up straight, stretching his legs and arms, brushing his long lanky fingers threw his greasy brown hair. He needed a Shower, and noted to himself to take one.

Standing up, his legs feeling weak underneath him. Steading himself on the table, soon straitening himself and walking to the room where he half expected Jervis to be sleeping, and to his surprise, Jervis was no where to be seen. He didn't think much of it, and head to the bathroom, turning the hot water faucet on high, closing the door behind him.

Stripping his clothes off and stepping inside. The water burned his pale skin making it turn red where ever the water touched, he liked that it burned. The pain felt good, reminded him that he was still alive. Closing his eyes he leaned into the water, dampening his hair. Reaching out, he grabbed the Shampoo and began scrubbing. To him, Scrubbing was more than just getting physically clean, he felt as if he was getting mentally and emotionally cleansed as well. No more pain, no more tears, hate, lies. It all seemed to wash away along with the dirt and filth.

Well, at least until the shower was over.

He moved his hands lower to clean his body. He didn't want to think about what he put it threw the past day or so. He simply didn't want to think about it. Scrubbing hard until it turned a brighter red. He couldn't stand being dirty, the smell wasn't professional, and was just vaguer. Leaning into the water once more, he rinsed, then stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry himself off with. He threw it on the ground lazily and grabbed his clothes, looking at them. He thought of the deeds he's done in these. He thought of Jervis.

Shaking his head, he threw on the clothes. 'I'm just going to have to change into something clean when I find it, I can't keep wearing these.' He thought to himself. Walking back out, the steam of the bathroom, began to fade. Making the rest of the Warehouse seem just bitterly cold, and somewhat filled with fresh air. It was nice. Walking back into the kitchen once more, grabbing his book, and closing it. Looking around the room. He had no intention of cleaning it, He'd leave it to Jervis, he was always more of a neat freak than himself.

Holding the book in hand, he walked into the room area. His eyes glanced at the floor. He felt some feeling hit him hard in his chest, he wasn't sure if it was positive or negative, so he tried his best not to think about it. Walking over and sitting down on the couch, he averted his gaze from where the crime was committed, turning his back to it. Opening his book once again, to some random page, he had forgotten where he was, but he wasn't really reading. His eyes were scanning the words, but none got to him, all just a mixture of letters, his brain wasn't really thinking about the words. They were else where.

Jervis kept coming to mind, the small male just withered beneath him, screaming his name. That control that he felt. The victory, it was phenomenal. That Manipulative bastard.. he tasted so sweet, warm, so soft..

Jonathan let his train of thought wonder till he realized he was reading. He looked at the page number, he somehow scanned 12 pages from where he originally was, and had no idea as to what was going on in the book what so ever. He growled at himself. 'Stop fucking thinking like that.' He bit his tongue, causing blood to leak out. Punishment.

'Push 'em out of your mind Jonny,'

'_Yeah.. Push em out Jonny ol' boy, see how long you last.'_

Scarecrow sounded as clear as water. Jonathan was used to it, but it still startled him. Being so quite in the Warehouse he wasn't expecting to heat Crow speak up. Inwardly cursing himself for letting his mind wonder, Scarecrow must of hear all of it. No, Scratch that. He DID Hear all of it.

'_Getting' a lil' dirty now arnt'cha Jonny? You wanna watch 'em weak again, watch him fold beneath you.'_

'No I don't.'

'_You can't lie to me. Remember? I taught you how to lie.'_

He gritted his teeth. Trying to block out Scarecrow, no matter how loudly he began to protest to such a mannor, screaming profanity's, while laughing loudly. He knew he struck a cord somewhere. He soon went quite, knowing he'd proven his point. And gave Jonathan something to think about.

Crane looked up, and wondered again. It was silent. Where was Jervis? His head turned around with his body, so he could get a better view of the place. Jervis wasn't to be seen.

"Tetch?" He called out.

No response.

"Tetch, You there?" He tried again. But again got nothing.

Was he out? Where could he have gone? He stood up and looked around for any hint as to where he left, and to his luck. Found something, sitting under a small Tea Cup by the door. He didn't even bother to ask himself how he didn't notice this before. Picking it up, it read in fine cursive:

_Dear Jonathan,_

_ I'm sorry to of run out this early, but I was late, you see. Had to meet with an old acquaintance. Important business and questions I have left unanswered. I should return with in the hour. Maybe later, maybe sooner. Jam is in the fridge! Do not eat until Yesterday or Tomorrow. Never Jam today. _

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ ~Jervis Tetch.`_

Jonathan gave the note a questioning look. Then slightly chuckled at the last part. Though never actually any of Lewis Carrolls works, he knew when it was being quoted. When it made no sense, He, for a moment wondered which book it came from. Then slapped himself for caring. "It's just Jervis." He reminded himself, though it did no good, for his mind continued to wonder.

Alice Pleasance was sitting soundly on her couch, watching the evening news. He home phone rang, she turned to see the caller I.D, It was Billy. Alice Glared at the phone for a moment or two then turned away, letting it go to voice mail.

"_Hey baby, just wondering what you've been up to. Checking up to make sure your okay. Since, well that freak Tetch escaped. Well.. Call me back as soon as you can, love ya, bye."_

Alice rolled her eyes, looking down at her bare hand. She hadn't been his 'baby' since she left him a week prior to that day. He was being selfish, rude. He wouldn't listen to a thing she said. Questioning her, and what she did, her thoughts. He was always angry with her, never approved. She had talked to some of her friends, all of them telling her the same thing. 'Leave him' 'He's no good for you!' 'who wants a guy who has no respect for women?' Alice, finally listened to their advice. She was done, so sick of it.

Billy had to go, all he was doing was brining her down. And she knew it.

She turned her attention back to the Telly. Where The New's reporter Vikki Vale was Reporting live on the most resent event, or more precisely, the most resent Arkham Asylum escapee. Or in this case 'escapee's'

"I had just Received confirmation from Police Commissioner Gordon, that the Batman, is working along by the police in efforts to Stop the Fearsome Scarecrow, and Crazed Madman, the Mad Hatter."

Vikki Vale announced with ease. People of Gothom where terrified of The outbreaks, even though by now we should be used to it.

"Well good." Alice stated. "The Asylum is no place for him.." She looked down at her feet and sighed, wishing she had been smarter when he was with her.

"This is Vikki Vale, and I will be informing all watchers and listeners out there, when more information come's to us, Jack, back to you."

Jake Ryder came on screen with a smiling face, in the studio of the News.

"Thank you Vikki, From what we have heard, the Batman himself, seems stumped in finding the two rogues who have slipped from all sights, where could they have gone? We should hope that the Bat will find out soon enough."

"Well at least it's not the Joker." Said a New's reporter lady. She looked new, Alice didn't know her name.

"Yes but all and all, it still quite dangerous out there, so please, keep an eye out."

"Alice."

Alice jumped at the sound of her name, The voice sounded raspy and deep, she turned arounf, startled. "Who's there?" she demanded. A dark figure came out from behind her, when she saw him, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Batman."

"Are you okay?"

Alice seemed put off by the question. "Pardon?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yes of coarse." She answered, waving her hand in her hair.

"Why.."

"I'm asking because I was wondering if He made any contact with you since the escape."

Alice nodded in understanding. She understood why he came to her, Jervis was obsessed with her, loved her. Talked about her nonstop. It was Insane, but so was he.

"No he hasn't." She assured him, giving a small weak smile. "If he did, I would of contacted the Police."

Batman nodded. But didn't open his mouth to speak. So Alice opened her's instead.

"Why haven't you been able to find him?" she asked.

Batman didn't answer. Instead he turned to leave. Alice was awefully confused. "Wait!" She called after him, but he was already gone. She sighed.

"_Such a Pretty little Alice."_ This voice was all too familiar.

She swung herself around, expecting to see Jervis. But no one was standing there. "What.." She looked down at the Telly, and saw the New's reporters trying to imitate Jervis, and.. whom ever that scarecrow fellow was. She rolled her eyes annoyed. Turning off the power button to the T.V "How immature."

"I Simply couldn't agree more."

Before Alice could react, Jervis put a card in her hair. She had to obey. She became stilled.

Jervis Moved himself infront of a terrified yet obedient Alice. His eyes looked weary, like he'd been crying, yet, they looked so happy. A small smile was planted on his face, gleaming over her. She wanted to run. To flee, but she couldn't move.

"Oh Alice.. There is Just so much to discuss."


End file.
